siempre estaré a tu lado
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: "road to ninja/el camino ninja" au / Y con una rosa, este extraño logró conquistarla… de nuevo. "Me gusta tu cabello, ¿me dejas acariciarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas?" / SS, ¿es necesario decirlo?


**Por favor, lo siguiente es mi fangirl hablando, sientanse en la libertad de saltarse la siguiente oracion. Gracias. Oh, y feliz cumpleaños a mi!  
**

**TRAILER DE "ROAD TO NINJA", OMGOMGOMGOMG, , NO PUEDO, ES DEMASIADO. SO MUCH FEELS. OMFG TOO MUCH, MY BABIES, MY SHIP!1 SASUKE AND SAKURA HOLY EFFING SHEEEET. SASUKEYSAKURA! I'LL SHIP YOU FOREVER! GOD, I REGRET NOTHING!  
**

**Uhhhh...  
**

**Dicho eso, ejem, aqui les traigo otro oneshot, esta vez basado en el trailer de la peli "El Camino Ninja", oh si. En serio no pensaban que iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad? Es demasiado bueno para no hacer algo al respecto.  
**

**Dato curioso, para aquellos que no sepan, Kishimoto esta dirigiendo esta pelicula, y a pesar de ser un AU, él dijo que los personajes de la pelicula actuan en respuesta a los sentimientos de sus contrapartes en el manga. Uh. Si eso es asi (so much feels), Sasuke SI siente algo por Sakura (¿alguna vez hubo dudas al respecto?). Es posible que esta sea su forma de tratar el romance del manga sin tergiversar el plot de la historia.  
**

**Bueeeeno. Eso, DISFRUTENLO!  
**

* * *

**"siempre estaré a tu lado"**

**(rosa roja: amor sincero y respeto, corage y pasión/1 rosa: amor a primera vista; "eres el indicado")**

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, tardando unos segundos más de lo usual en darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación _(o al menos eso le insistía su lógica)_.

Las voces de sus padres se filtraban por la apertura que había debajo de su puerta, pero no lo suficiente para entender lo que decían. No le prestó mucha atención, al parecer, estas discusiones matutinas eran ya algo común para Haruno Kizashi y Mebuki.

Frunciendo el ceño, fue ese pensamiento precisamente el que la despertó por completo, recordándole por qué no podía reconocer su habitación instintivamente.

Intelectualmente, _lógicamente_, sabía que esta era su habitación, su casa; que esas personas discutiendo en la cocina eran sus padres; que esta era su aldea, su vida—_su mundo_. Pero había algo, un instinto muy dentro de sí, una voz que susurraba al borde de su consciencia, que todo _esto_ era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; que algo estaba _mal_. Un presentimiento _molesto_ que no lograba quitarse de encima sin importar lo que tratara.

Y no entendía a qué venía esta disconformidad.

Su vida era perfecta _(tan perfecta como lo podía ser para un ninja, con padres que cada día exigían más y más de ella)_, tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella, amigos que la querían; todo estaba bien.

Pero a veces todo se sentía tan… _equivocado_.

Como si las cosas no _deberían_ ser de este modo, como si este mundo fuera un universo paralelo al suyo _(donde los padres de Naruto habían muerto y el clan de Sasuke había sido aniquilado a manos del hijo prodigio)_.

Su expresión se relajó por completo y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

Pensar en las dos personas más importantes en su vida le permitía a Sakura aceptar esta realidad y empujar hacia un lado cualquier sentimiento negativo, porque sus chicos estaban bien, a salvo y _feliz_. Y eso era lo _único_ que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran feliz y con sus familias, el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno.

Escuchó a su madre decirle que se levantara y Sakura no tuvo más opción que obedecer, sabía que su madre la regañaría por _desperdiciar_ la mañana de esa manera cuando podría estar _entrenando_. Eso era algo más que no sentaba bien con ella; aunque lo apreciaba, el apoyo de sus padres por su elección de seguir la vida de un shinobi era _demasiado_.

"Hora de comenzar otro día mas…" murmuró y se levantó de la cama.

Otro día más donde tendría que lidiar con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y mentores al verla sonriente, dispuesta a entrenar pero sin obsesionarse con ello y ayudando a la gente sin esperar algo a cambio. Otro día más —_en serio, Sakura, es casi como si hubieras despertado siendo alguien completamente diferente_— donde tendría que morderse la lengua para no responder —_no, solo desperté en un mundo diferente_— a esos comentarios. Otro día mas donde vería a Naruto tartamudear ante la abrasiva personalidad de Hinata, mientras ella trataba de calmar el carácter explosivo de Kakashi-sensei quien cada vez tenía ideas más alocadas para entrenar al Equipo 7.

Otro día mas donde enfrentaría el constante coqueteo de Sasuke, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para _(ignorar el revoloteo de su corazón cuando se le acercaba demasiado, reprimir el rubor que atentaba con surgir y)_ mantener la calma, buscando _otra_ forma más de rechazar sus constantes invitaciones sin herir sus sentimientos _(aunque el Uchiha parecía tener una voluntad de acero, nada podía desanimarlo a seguir intentando)_.

De repente, su estómago se retorció nerviosamente, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Esta reacción no le sorprendió, era lo usual que pasaba cuando pensaba en Sasuke o cuando estaba cerca de él _(claro, en esta situación ella reprimía todas esas reacciones, pero aun así pasaban)_.

Pensar en Sasuke, como siempre, hizo que alzara sus ojos y los enfocara en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, precisamente en las fotografías que había sobre este. El escritorio tenía muchas fotografías de diferentes épocas de su corta vida; había unas con sus padres, otras donde solo estaba ella, fotografías de sus días en la Academia, de sus amigos y así. Su favorita era la primera foto que se tomó con el Equipo 7, porque era la única que traía una sonrisa a su rostro sin tener que pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la incitaba a mirar las fotografías cuando pensaba en Sasuke; no, eran las fotografías que tenía de ella y Sasuke lo que ocasionaba esa reacción.

Había un total de cinco fotografías de ellos dos. La primera mostraba el primer día de la Academia, ella y Sasuke lucían contentos sonriendo a la cámara, pero se notaba claramente que su contraparte en la foto no estaba muy a gusto con el niño que había puesto su brazo sobre sus hombros. La segunda imagen mostraba a ambos niños en el año de graduación; estaban en el patio de entrenamiento, Sasuke le sonreía mientras jugaba con uno de sus cabellos y ella estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza su bento. La tercera imagen fue tomada un tiempo después de ser formado el Equipo 7; ella parecía estar regañando a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una bandita sobre su nariz, estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y Sasuke solo le sonreía a pesar de tener la nariz rota y un ojo morado. La cuarta fotografía mostraba una escena parecida a la anterior, pero había sido tomada durante una misión reciente, estimaba Sakura; ella de nuevo parecía estar regañándolo, pero Sasuke estaba sonriendo tiernamente, mirándola como si ella fuera lo más importante en su vida.

En todas esas fotos, ella nunca se veía sonriendo con sinceridad _(o para nada)_, en cambio Sasuke nunca fallaba para mostrarle a la cámara _(consciente de su intrusión o no)_ una radiante sonrisa sin preocupaciones. Esto solo le recordaba que Sasuke nunca se tomaba nada en serio, para él todo era un juego; lo que era ridículo, porque una parte de ella tenía esta imagen de un Sasuke que dedicaba su vida a la seriedad de las cosas. Y estas imágenes del chico nunca lograban acoplarse a la perfección.

La ultima fotografía era la más reciente, siendo tomada hace apenas una semana _(cuando esta locura de sentir todo mal comenzó)_. Sakura recordaba el momento con sorprendente claridad _(considerando que todos su otros recuerdos ahora parecían desvanecerse como el humo)_; el Equipo 7 se había reunido a comer en el Ichikaru's, cuando Sasuke comenzó a jugar con su cabello, algo que hacía a cada oportunidad, pero esta vez ella había quedado descolocada. Por un breve momento, el momento capturado en la imagen, Sakura había permitido el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente, su reacción había sorprendido a Sasuke, porque este dejó de sonreír mientras que un leve sonrojo hacía aparición en su rostro.

Aquel día comenzó todo. En aquel momento Sakura se percató que mientras todo parecía ser lo mismo, ya nada era igual.

"Que lió…"

Sakura agitó su cabeza rápidamente y luego dio un profundo respiro. Al menos por un día, por _este_ día, dejaría de pensar en este complicado problema. Y con esa resolución, comenzó su rutina matutina.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Uchiha Sasuke era muchas cosas.

Un talentoso ninja que entrenaba muy duro para ser el mejor _(aunque no lo aparentara frente al resto de la aldea)_. Era un buen hijo, responsable y obediente, siempre dispuesto a complacer a sus padres _(o a su madre, porque lo único que su padre le exigía era que llegara a ser parte de la elite, para lo que no faltaba mucho)_. Un buen hermano _(Itachi podía dar fe de ello)_. Un buen amigo _(solo pregúntenle a Naruto cuantas veces había pagado por su preocupante habito de comer ramen a todas horas, incluso cuando tenía una madre esperándolo a cenar)_. Y, principalmente, un casanova.

Ahora, no es como si disfrutara de jugar con las emociones de las chicas o hacerles pensar que las citas eran más que solo un pasatiempo para él. No. Es solo que ellas hacían el juego tan fácil, colgándose de sus brazos después de que él le diera una sonrisa. Irónicamente, nunca había tenido novia _(porque aún no tenía intenciones de amarrarse a una mujer, se decía constantemente)_, pero si había salido con todas las mujeres de la aldea que estuvieran entre las edades de quince y veinte años. Con dos excepciones: Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura.

Con su estatus de casanova, uno se preguntaría por qué no había salido con esas dos señoritas. La respuesta era simple. Hinata, cuando fue expuesta al encanto que era su persona, y que solo su hermano y él parecían poseer, había respondido diferente a como Sasuke esperaba. Ella lo había agarrado del cuello de su camisa, le había dado un brusco beso, le dijo en una voz que bordeaba lo espeluznante que ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto —_así que ahorrate tus galanterías, Uchiha, que conmigo no funcionan_— y luego lo había pateado donde más le dolió.

Aquella experiencia puso a Hinata en aquella parte de su cerebro que le decía, con letra mayúscula, CORRE POR TU VIDA cada vez que se encontraba en peligro. En retrospectiva, era lo mejor, porque la personalidad agresiva de la Hyuuga no iba con Sasuke, él las prefería más calmadas, como su madre.

He aquí donde Sakura entraba en el asunto. Ella era exactamente el tipo de mujer que el Uchiha deseaba, pero era la única chica en no mostrar ninguna reacción a sus avances. Desde pequeños, Sasuke había quedado cautivado con la niña de cabellos rosa, yendo tan lejos como para usar su encanto con Haruno Mebuki para que le permitiera tomarse una fotografía con su hija. Pero Sakura podía perfectamente estar hecha de hielo porque nada, _absolutamente nada_, de lo que él hacía tenía algún efecto en ella. Todo, sus sonrisas y coqueteos y galanterías y cumplidos e invitaciones, _todo_ era recibido con una fría mirada y el silencioso desprecio de la chica. Nada podía quebrar ese escudo que llevaba como piel.

Pero Uchiha Sasuke era muchas cosas, menos alguien que se rindiera con facilidad. No, esa palabra no era parte de su vocabulario.

Porque sus intentos al fin comenzaban a dar resultados, solo debía recordar el incidente ocurrido en Ichikaru's la semana pasada. Cuando, actuando como siempre, había sujetado un mecho de su cabello _(luego de empujar a Naruto fuera del lugar junto a Sakura)_, susurrado —_me gusta tu cabello, ¿me dejas acariciarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas?_— lo usual y le había dado la misma sonrisa de todos los días. Solo que esta vez, Sakura había reaccionado, maravillosamente.

Al comienzo pensó que lo imaginaba, pero el silencio y la quietud del resto de los presentes _(menos Naruto, quien no parecía sorprendido con esta nueva Sakura)_ lo obligó a prestar atención. Y sus ojos no le engañaron _(de hecho fueron sus mejores aliados al decidir activar su Sharingan y dejar esa imagen grabada en su mente)_, porque Sakura se ruborizó adorablemente y le dio una tímida sonrisa, claramente nerviosa ante sus avances. Su reacción lo dejó algo desorientado, pero antes de decir algo, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a interrogarla, preguntando si se sentía enferma o algo.

Sakura reaccionó mal ante eso y, frunciendo el ceño, desapareció del lugar.

Los días siguientes a eso, era como descubrir a Sakura nuevamente. Cada acción que realizaba, tan familiar pero a la vez no. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada suspiro, hasta la forma en que golpeaba a Naruto cuando se enfadaba; todo era tan propiamente Sakura, pero una Sakura que él jamas imaginó que existía. No podía evitarlo, pero sentía que la estaba viendo por primera vez.

Y le gustaba lo que veía.

Porque, aunque Sakura siguiera resistiéndose a él _(igual que siempre)_, ahora lo hacía de forma consciente, casi forzándose a ello. Cuando antes su frialdad y desprecio era algo innato de ella, ahora Sakura tenía que forzarse a ignorarlo, a rechazarlo _(y cuando lo hacía, tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos, era claro)_. Y aun así, Sasuke podía ver que ella igualmente reaccionaba de manera positiva a sus coqueteos, lo veía en su rostro cada vez que se le acercaba, como si quisiera sonreír pero debía recordarse no hacerlo.

Y como no tenía un plan de acción por el momento, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer hasta que su madre preparar el desayuno, lo que no sería hasta dentro de unas horas. Sin mucho que perder, Sasuke se preparó para enfrentar el día y luego se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa. Al llegar al comedor, se sentó junto a Itachi, quien leía atentamente un pergamino, y observó cómo su madre jardineaba en el patio.

"¿No tienen chicas a quienes atormentar, Sasuke? ¿O acaso ya no quedan corazones inocentes que romper?"

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano de mala manera. "Yo no he rompido ningún corazón inocente, créeme. Además, esas chicas sabían que no estoy interesado en relaciones ni nada por el estilo."

"Hm. Es irónico que lo digas, porque la única chica con la que quieres una relación ni siquiera sabe que existes."

"Sakura si sabe que existo."

La sonrisa triunfal de Itachi le dijo que su hermano había escuchado todo lo que quería oír. "¿Oh? ¿Y acaso ella te toma en serio?"

Sasuke quiso decirle que sí, Sakura ya lo tomaba en serio, pero no quería darle más amuniciones a su hermano para que usara en su contra, así que, en un movimiento fluido, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su madre, agachándose a su lado para observarla trabajar en un rosal.

"Bueno días, Sasuke."

"Bueno días…"

Algo en su tono de voz debió preocupar a su madre, pero Sasuke no prestaba atención. Él estaba completamente enfocado en las rosas frente a él. Al fin… ¡al fin sabía qué hacer para conquistar a Sakura! Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que su madre pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke sujetó el tallo de la rosa más grande que había en el jardín y lo partió, enseguida saltando al techo de su casa. Escuchó a su madre reprenderlo por dañar sus flores, pero ya afrontaría ese problema más tarde, por ahora, su concentración estaba en llegar a la casa de Sakura antes de que ella se fuera a entrenar. Saltando por los tejados de la aldea, no tardó en llegar a su destino.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el balcón de Sakura.

La kunoichi estaba en el proceso de remover su pijama, primero los shorts y luego la camiseta que apenas la cubría. Sasuke quiso llamar su atención para evitar que se quitara la única prenda que la separaba de una completa desnudez, pero las palabras se aglomeraron en su garganta, incapaces de salir a la luz. Sakura le daba la espalda, pero aun así, era más piel de lo que su sanidad mental podría soportar.

Sus ojos, claro, parecían pensar diferente porque decidieron por cuenta propia memorizar cada centímetro de piel expuesta y una parte de él, esa parte que sucumbía ante el misterioso encanto de Sakura, no paraba de rezar para que la chica terminara de desvestirse. El rubor subió por su cuello cuando se percató que Sakura comenzaba a girarse para ir a su baño _(y si completaba el giro, no solo lo vería parado en su balcón, sino que él vería aquellos pechos que lo tenían fantaseando día y noche)_, pero ella cambió de parecer y cogió su bata de baño, caminando con pasos apresurado hacia la puerta de su habitación mientras se vestía con la prenda.

Al verla cubierta, Sasuke recobró algo de su sentido común y luego de forzar el rubor a retroceder, alzó su mano y golpeó el cristal de la ventana. Su acción tenía muchas consecuencias, Sakura podía perfectamente malinterpretar _(o no)_ sus acciones y mandarlo a volar por verlo en su balcón cuando ella vestía solo una bata, pero para su gran sorpresa, nada malo pasó.

Sakura se giró al primer golpe y, lejos de todo lo que Sasuke pudo imaginar, sonrió al verlo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Se sintió desorientado, nuevamente, porque la sonrisa de Sakura era la más sincera que haya visto en su adorable rostro. Por un momento entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer pero ya era muy tarde para huir sin parecer que, bueno, estaba huyendo. Apretó sus puños y al sentir un pinchazo, recordó la rosa que traía consigo y se calmó.

Después de eso, no fue difícil volver a encontrar su seguridad característica.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Cuando Uchiha Mikoto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, sonrió ante la puntualidad de su hijo menor.

Sasuke sabía que el desayuno _(y la cena)_ eran considerados la comida más importante del día, no solo por motivos de salud, pero por ser uno de los raros momentos donde toda la familia se encontraba presente. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Sasuke no anunció su llegada, su bebé estaba en casa y nada más importaba.

Cuando lo sintió entrar en la cocina, Mikoto se volteó con la comida sobre una bandeja, lista para decirle que tomara asiento para poder servir, pero la imagen que se encontró la hizo soltar un pequeño grito y también la bandeja. Afortunadamente Itachi estaba cerca para reaccionar apropiadamente y salvar la comida, pero su hijo mayor también se notaba sorprendido. Y Fugaku, quien rara vez mostraba alguna emoción, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que cruzó su rostro.

Porque ahí estaba Sasuke, parado en la entrada de la cocina, luciendo como si hubiera caído sobre arbustos llenos de espinas, con la mejilla derecha hinchada de manera alarmante y tiñéndose de un color entre azul y verde, y mostrando la sonrisa más grande que su abusado rostro le permitía.

"¡Sasuke!" Mikoto no tardó en llegar al lado de su bebé para inspeccionar su rostro. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Efoy fen."

Sasuke no paraba de sonreír, aun cuando era claro que le dolía hacerlo. El chico intento moverse, pero Mikoto lo mantuvo en el lugar y pudo apreciar claramente la marca de una mano en su mejilla herida.

"Oh, Sasuke, no me digas que intentaste algo con Hinata de nuevo."

"No creo que haya sido Hinata, madre, ni siquiera ella podría hacer ese daño."

Volteando hacia Itachi, vio el muchacho sonreír con suficiencia mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa. Fugaku observaba a su hijo menor con una expresión complicada, al parecer debatiéndose entre reprocharle su constante actuar con las chicas o dejarlo ser.

"¿Sasuke?"

El menor de sus hijos solo amplió su sonrisa, inmune al dolor. "Fakura."

"¿Sakura?"

Sasuke asintió y Mikoto no pudo evitar el suspiro de resignación. De repente, una compresa con hielo apareció a su lado, y vio a Fugaku mirarla con algo de resignación también, pero con un aire de humor. Le sonrió agradecida y tomó la compresa, solo para presionarla con un poco más de la fuerza requerida en la mejilla de Sasuke.

"¡Ouf, mfre!"

Mikoto solo agitó su cabeza un poco y le urgió a sentarse. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Sasuke?"

El chico volvió a sonreír, mirando algún punto en la pared opuesta a él. Por largos minutos no dijo nada, esperó hasta que su mejilla perdiera algo de la hinchazón antes de contestar. "Sakura tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto. Ah, por cierto, gracias, mamá. A Sakura le gustó mucho la rosa."

Mikoto se sorprendió, porque no creía haber visto a su hijo así de feliz desde… bueno, nunca. Y eso era difícil de lograr, porque Sasuke siempre estaba feliz. Quiso preguntar más, para saber cómo había terminado con una mejilla hinchada si todo había ido bien, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la detuvo.

Porque su hijo estaba feliz, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Sakura no trató de ocultar la emoción que sintió al verlo ahí en su balcón, porque ya lo había decidido._

_Sin importar lo que pensara la aldea de esta Sakura que era más fría que el mismo hielo, ella iba a ser aquella persona que sentía real, aquella Sakura que era amable, cálida y amigable. Y empezaría por tratar a Sasuke como le indicaba su instinto, vistiendo su corazón a la vista de todos._

_Ese corazón que le decía que negar a Sasuke no haría que su amor por él disminuyera; ese corazón que solo latía por él._

_Y, ¡dios!, que bien se sentía poder admitirlo. ¡Estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke!_

_Abriendo el ventanal de su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue darle esa sonrisa reservada exclusivamente para él, cuidando de sujetar su bata con firmeza. "Buenos días, Sasuke."_

_A pesar de haberse perdido un momento con su sonrisa, Sasuke no era nada sino obstinado y le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa propia, que de algún modo se veía diferente a las demás. "Buenos días, Sakura."_

_"¿No es muy temprano para hacer visitas? ¿O acaso te envió Kakashi-sensei porque se le ocurrió otra desquiciada idea para entrenar?"_

_"No, solo quería verte."_

_Su corazón se aceleró al oír esas palabras y sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas, solo que esta vez no intentó reprimirlo. "¿En serio?"_

_Sasuke respiró profundamente, y por un breve momento creyó verlo nervioso, pero eso se esfumó dejando en su lugar la confianza devastadora con la que el Uchiha siempre se movía. "Sakura," comenzó, "sé que mi actitud no es la mejor en cuanto a chicas se refiere, quizás haya jugado con más de alguna de ellas—"_

_"Todas, querrás decir," interrumpió, pero en realidad, no estaba molesta._

"—_y haya evadido el prospecto de una… __**relación**__. Pero créeme cuando te digo, que eres la única chica con la que me interesa explorar ese aspecto de mi vida. Quizás las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, quizás no, ¿quién sabe? Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de intentarlo, una cita. Si todo esto funciona, genial, y prometo intentar ser menos casanova. Si no…"_

_Sakura no había dejado de sonreír desde que lo vio y no lo haría ahora. Su pequeño discurso le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, y ella sabía que iba a darle esa oportunidad, sin dudarlo. Con toda esa confianza que Sasuke emitía, Sakura podría pensar que él había planeado esto por días, pero el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas le decían la verdad. Sus palabras eran sinceras y solo para ella._

_"Si no funciona, bueno, no funciona. Pero quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que pase," Sasuke hizo una pausa y alzó su mano izquierda, presentándole una hermosa rosa roja, la más grande que había visto (aun considerando quien era su mejor amiga). "Pase lo que pase, Sakura, yo siempre estaré a tu lado."_

_Casi como en trance, Sakura extendió sus manos y aceptó la rosa, así como su significado. Cuidando de no tocar las espinas, giró la flor por el tallo, admirando su vibrante color, luego acercándola a su rostro para apreciar su aroma. Quizás Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba su gesto, lo más probable era que no, pero Sakura se permitió por un segundo creer que sí, que Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que le había regalado._

_Porque por muy casanova que fuera, el Uchiha jamas había regalado una rosa; cualquier flor que encontraba en el camino hacia otra conquista, pero nunca una rosa._

_Su reacción debió ser inesperada, porque de repente, Sasuke la miraba sorprendido y nervioso, parecía querer hablar pero no podía formar palabras. El rubor se intensifico en sus mejillas, y abochornado, desvió su mirada, viéndose, por primera vez, realmente tímido (tal y como debía ser, susurró una voz en su mente, considerando que él no tiene mucha experiencia mostrando sus sentimiento). Una ola de ternura la golpeó tan fuerte, que ni escuchó los susurros de su subconsciente._

_Este es Sasuke, pensó, este es __**mi**__ Sasuke._

_Demostrando una valentía que realmente era inexistente, Sakura acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y con su mano derecha sujetó la camiseta de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia ella. "Muchas gracias, Sasuke."_

_Y lo besó._

_Lo sintió tensarse al instante, y se preguntó qué tanta experiencia tenía el muchacho realmente en esto, pero por la forma tentativa en que Sasuke movió sus manos hasta rodear su cintura, Sakura concluyó que definitivamente no la necesaria para ameritar su estatus de casanova. Empujando a un lado todo tipo de pensamiento, Sakura deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, cuidando de no dañar la rosa, y procedió profundizar el beso. Sintió el nerviosismo de Sasuke desvanecerse de a poco y muy pronto ambos eran entusiastas participantes del apasionado beso._

_La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse y Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar la risa que atentaba con salir._

_Sasuke se veía como un niño en Navidad._

_"Supongo que… decir que te daré esta oportunidad y todas las citas que quieras… sería un poco redundante."_

_La sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta fue más que suficiente para cementar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha; si existieron dudas antes, ciertamente ya no. Estaba enamorada. Pero de __**este**__ Sasuke, el que le sonreía con algo de timidez y nerviosismo—su Sasuke._

_Pero este Sasuke era también un idiota que creía que jugando a ser casanova y mostrando esa media sonrisa lograría algo más que simple desaire con ella. Cuan equivocado estaba. Aun así, con la sonrisa en su lugar, forzada o no, Sakura ya se había decidido; le daría su oportunidad a Sasuke (y muchas, muchas más)._

_Porque pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre tendría su confesión; sus palabras y la rosa roja._

_"Por otro lado, Sakura, siempre si podemos olvidar la cita y la relación, y ser amigos…" su sonrisa lasciva dejaba poco a la imaginación. "…con beneficios."_

_El golpe no pudo haber sido más fuerte ni aunque lo hubiera deseado._

_("Pase lo que pase, Sakura, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.")_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Se entendió que la confesión de Sasuke fue la rosa y lo que dijo, ¿si? Perfecto.  
**

**Ya quiero que salga esta peli, no me importa si tengo que verla sin subtitulos, no puedo aguantarme UN AÑO para esperar por subtitulos, NOPE. NO CAN DO.  
**

**De nuevo, sientanse en la libertad de ignorar lo siguiente.  
**

**ALKDSKGAHKJGAKAHDFKLAJGJ OMFG MY SHIP! MY BABYSSS! I REGRET NOTHING, NOTHING! I SHALL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!  
**


End file.
